Protest
by CantStopWontStopShipping
Summary: "'Ready to mess with them? Just go with it.' Then Beca's lips are on Chloe's and they're so soft and she can barely think straight." When a group of LGBTQ protestors are on campus Beca has the great idea to mess with them. Now Beca and Chloe's friendship is forever changed!


**A/N: alright, well I've been watching Pitch Perfect so much lately and I fall in love with BeChloe even more each time and I've pretty much read all their fanfiction but I had this idea in my head for a few days. It will most likely be only a one-shot. It's based off a picture I saw on tumblr! **

**This isn't my first fanfiction but this is my first Pitch Perfect story. Hope you enjoy! Please send a review?!**

About a week after the acapella finals at Lincoln Center Beca found herself walking with Chloe through the quad. The two girls had grown even closer when the season ended and Beca could easily admit that Chloe was her best friend. She felt comfortable with her and was genuinely sad that Chloe would be graduating in just a few short weeks.

"Can I tell you something?" Chloe speaks up suddenly, stopping them both in their tracks.

Beca looks at her with concern, Chloe looks uncertain.

"Of course." Beca says questioningly.

"Do you think it's stupid for me to want to go to grad school here at Barden? I got accepted to some schools that are certainly much better, but Barden is my home I feel." Chloe bites her bottom lip and waits for Beca to respond.

She pauses a second before answering, her heart pounding. Maybe Chloe wouldn't have to leave and she wouldn't lose her best friend next year.

"I think, that wherever you go, will be a great school. You'll get what you want, and you'll be great. However, if I had to have an opinion, I wouldn't totally object to you staying at Barden." Beca says smirking.

Chloe grins at her and they keep walking.

"I knew we would be friends Beca. Ever since I saw you naked, I knew." Says Chloe, elbowing Beca lightly in the arm. Beca laughs and shakes her head remembering that very strange meeting in the showers.

"So, how's Jesse?" Chloe asks quietly, the smile dropping from her face. But Beca is too busy looking out at the students on the grass to notice Chloe's face.

"Well, you obviously saw us after finals. I mean, who didn't. But, I think…I think we're just better friends. He's so nice and a great friend. But I just don't think there's anything there. I ended it this morning." Beca says, refusing to look Chloe in the eye.

Chloe stops again, her eyes wide, and grabs Beca's arm, bringing her to a halt.

"What?! When were you going to tell me? Are you alright?!" she asks.

Beca finally meets her eyes and smiles softly.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine. He took it hard but I hope he can come around. He really is a great friend. I don't want to lose him." Beca sighs and shakes her head, sighing deeply. She smiles then and looks into the clear blue eyes of her best friend.

"Let's just not talk about it. Lunch?" she asks.

"Definitely." Says Chloe, linking arms with her and dragging her towards the café on campus.

They walk for a little but until Beca speaks up again.

"What the hell is that?" she demands, stopping for a third time.

Chloe pauses and listens, it sounds like, chanting…?

"Let's go!" says Beca hurrying towards the noise, the two girls round the corner of the quad to see about 200 people with picket signs, yelling, and chanting agrily in front of the admissions office.

"What the fuck?" Beca whispers under breath in confusion.

Chloe struggles to read one of their signs.

"I…I think they're picketing the LGBTQ fundraiser?" says Chloe, anger evident in her voice.

"I thought college campuses were supposed to be a liberal place, especially Barden. Why would someone do that?!" rages Beca.

"They obviously don't attend Barden, I mean look at them!" says Chloe, gesturing to the middle aged and elderly men and women yelling and holding signs with Gospel passages on them.

Chloe runs a hand through her red hair and sighs.

"Let's just go to lunch, I don't want to look at them anymore." She says, walking towards the group to get to the café. As the two girls walk by the crowd barely acknowledges the angry glares the two shoot at them. Beca huffs and hurries past.

The next day Beca and Chloe are walking out of their end of the year Bellas meeting together when they hear the protestors again.

"How long are they going to be here?" Demands Beca.

"Do they really think they're going to make a difference? It's not like this is the first fundraiser to support LGBTQ ever. It's so random and totally ridiculous!" says Chloe shaking her head.

Suddenly Beca starts smirking like crazy.

"What? What's wrong. Do you have a plan?" Chloe demands, grinning. Beca simply nods and grabs Chloe's hand, bringing her towards the group of protestors. Chloe simply goes along with it, not even questioning it when Beca interlocks their fingers and walks slowly to the middle of the wall of men and women. Suddenly Beca turns to face her and Chloe stares straight into her friends beautiful gray eyes. Her heart starts racing, why is Beca looking at her like that? She starts to notice the crowd has gotten a little quieter as they watch the two girls, still holding hands.

Beca is still smirking, then in a split second Beca releases her grip on her hand and puts one on the back of Chloe's neck, bringing their faces to the same level. Chloe stares at Beca with wide eyes. She's still smirking as she whispers in her ear:

"Ready to mess with them? Just go with it."

Then Beca's lips are on Chloe's and their so soft and she can barely think straight. Beca pulls her closer and Chloe wraps her arms around the smaller girl's waist, deepening their kiss. All of a sudden Beca's tongue is in her mouth and Chloe doesn't object in the slightest. Her mind is racing as Beca kisses her and tangles her hands in her hair.

Chloe's hands wander and push Beca's shirt up just slightly and suddenly her hands are on Beca's bare skin and in that moment it's everything she ever wanted. After what felt like 5 seconds, but was probably almost thirty seconds, Beca draws back, breathing in deeply and grinning.

Chloe just stares at her as Beca waves to the awestruck protestors. Then she grabs Chloe around the waist and pulls her into her side, walking quickly away from the crowd. When they get far enough away from the now quiet protestors Beca releases Chloe's waists and grins like a mad woman.

"DID YOU SEE THEIR FACES?!" she shouted, hitting Chloe gently on the arm.

"No actually, I was a bit taken by surprise" said Chloe, still reeling. She had never really thought about Beca being more than a friend, she had never even thought about a girl being more than a friend, but now it was all she could thing about. Chloe didn't know what that insane kiss had meant, if it meant anything at all, but she certainly wouldn't mind kissing Beca all the time because damn!

"Hey I'm sorry about that! If it made you uncomfortable at all-" says Beca quietly, hoping that she hadn't just ruined her relationship with her best friend who she sometimes felt the urge to make out with.

Beca of course had never admitted it to anyone, but she was about 100% she liked both guys and girls and Chloe was the first girl to really, really, catch her interest.

Chloe quickly cuts her off though "Oh god Beca no of course not! It just took me by surprise! It was totally awesome though, they went completely silent! You're a great kisser as well" Chloe says winking, returning to their playful banter that was their norm. Beca just laughs and hugs her gently.

"You're not so bad yourself, for a ginger" Beca says, smirking at her.

Chloe opens her mouth in shock before she starts laughing. "You did not just say that to me!" she protests still laughing.

Beca shrugs, refusing to wipe that smirk off her face. Chloe hits her in the arm harder than usual and just shakes her head.

"Gingers happen to be a superior race" Chloe huffs before walking in the direction of her dorm.

Beca rolls her eyes and runs to catch up with Chloe's much faster pace and much longer legs.

**Gsdbsdbsdbdafbaetbnethi67inb jdyjetkrkbtdbjfvhxjtj-**

That weekend is the aca-ending party for the four acapella groups on campus. Since the Bellas won finals they were obligated to supply the alcohol. Chloe and Beca had barely spoken in the last few days as Chloe prepared for graduation and helped Aubrey with planning the party and Beca studied for finals.

Neither girl had told anyone about their kiss. It wasn't really a secret, it wasn't like they were dating, but it felt personal to each of them, unbeknownst to the other. Beca didn't know that Chloe hadn't stopped thinking about it, questioning herself and everything she thought she knew about herself. Chloe didn't realize that Beca had wanted to kiss Chloe since aca-initiation night when Chloe drunkenly flirted with her.

Now it was aca-ending night and Beca couldn't have been happier. She had survived her first year of college, Chloe was staying for grad school, and she would be a Bella captain next year. Everything was falling into place, her and Jesse had even started speaking again.

When the party began Beca looked around for Chloe, only to find her, Stacie, and Fat Amy trying to outdo each other in shots. Amy was winning by two and Chloe already looked wasted. Stacie seemed to be holding her own but was fading fast. Beca laughed and shook her head at her friends.

Her eyes lingered on Chloe. The short royal blue party dress she wore showed off a lot of the long legs that Beca had often admired during Bella practice. When Beca looked up at Chloe's face she blushed as she realized Chloe was staring right at her grinning. Beca sat down on the bleachers as Chloe made her way over, almost tripping on the stone steps.

"It's not nice to stare." Said Chloe, throwing herself in the seat next to Beca.

"I was simply admiring the view" Beca said, then immediately put her hand over her mouth, her eyes wide. Beca must have been more drunk than she thought. Drunken Chloe however just laughed and put a gentle hand on Beca's thigh. Beca shivered despite the warm summer air.

"You know, Beca, I keep thinking about that kiss" says Chloe, leaning in to whisper in Beca's ear. Beca gets chills again and turns to face Chloe.

"I have that effect on people" jokes Beca despite her nervousness.

Chloe blinks a few times and stares hard at Beca, clearly trying to convey something important despite her drunkenness.

"I. Can't. Stop. Thinking. About. It." She says slowly, her eyes wide, putting emphasis on each word.

Beca thinks her heart might have stopped.

"You know, I've wanted to do that to you since initiation night." Beca says quietly. She sees Chloe grin out of the corner of her eyes and suddenly Beca is leaning against the bleachers and Chloe is straddling her lap. Beca can feel her heart racing and she feels too warm but she doesn't dare push Chloe off, she's wanted this for too long.

"Those protestors never came back you know. I think we scared them off." Chloe whispers in her ear, coming impossibly close to Beca. Beca slowly nods but then Chloe's lips are on hers and despite how drunk they both are they both want this and they can feel it.

Beca's hands move up on down Chloe's sides as Chloe brings them closer and closer, not an inch between their torsos, their kiss continues to deepen.

"Chloe!" The sharp voice of Aubrey calling her name makes Chloe pull apart from Beca.

Beca and Chloe drunkenly stare at Aubrey's wide eyes.

"Just, just let it happen, Aubrey" says Chloe, before turning back to Beca and kissing her lightly. Aubrey laughs.

"Alright then, aca-bitches" she says before going to rejoin the party at the bottom of the stone bleachers. Beca smiles softly at Chloe and kisses her softer this time, slower. There is no rushing with this kiss. Chloe sighs when their lips part and smiles at her.

"I think we're more than friends" says Chloe quietly, only slurring slightly. She was not yet drunk enough that she would forget everything that happened tonight.

Beca simply nods as Chloe moves to sit next to her, rather than on top of her. Beca kisses her on the cheek.

"I've been waiting for this for a while" Beca says quietly.

"I think I was too" said Chloe, finally realizing her true feelings for her friend.

**A/N: I'm not entirely happy with this. I think my POV gets messed up since it's sort of third person from both Beca and Chloe's POV but it's all over the place. Also they might be kind of OOC which I hate in fanfiction but I definitely tried! I just love this ship so much I couldn't resist!**


End file.
